Love Is Just A Four Letter Word
by cherrybubbles12
Summary: Summer before Harry and the gangs sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry suddenly starts recieving letters from a mysterious writer. My First Fanfic so please don't flame me. HPDM slash AU
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Boy!" I vaguely heard someone yell. "Get your ass up and out of bed. Now!"

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything is blurry so I blink a few times trying to clear my eyes. I grab my thick black glasses off of my bedside table and my vision quickly becomes clearer. I see my Uncle Vernon turn around and stalk out of the room. I groan. It's Dudley's seventeenth birthday. I have to hurry and make breakfast before everyone else wakes up.

I slowly climb out of bed. I take my time though. It's not like anyone will be up for another hour.

I grab a pair of slacks and a black t-shirt. As I head to the bathroom to take my shower I see that Dudley is already up. I must've overslept. Now I won't have time to take a shower.

"Hey you. You're supposed to be making my breakfast." Dudley says coolly.

I look behind me and see my cousin already wearing his new birthday suit. I notice that it makes him look huge. Which is saying something considering he's already the weight of a whale. I hold back a snicker at his pink bowtie.

"What are you laughing at?"

I grin. "Nothing,"

I push past him and back into my bedroom. I pull my clothes on quickly and glance in the mirror. My jet-black hair has tamed down a lot lately. No more does it stick up in every direction but lays softly over my eyes. I've been letting it grow out and it is now down to the bridge of my nose. My eyes are still their normal shocking emerald and my skin is pale as ever since I haven't gone outside much this summer. And when I do venture outside it's always in the dead of the night.

When I walk down the stairs I see everyone sitting at the table. Uncle Vernon is reading the paper, his face beet red (no doubt from hunger), Aunt Petunia is fussing over Dudley as usual, and Dudley was staring intently at his enormous pile of presents.

Aunt Petunia is first to notice my presence. "What took you so long?"

"I overslept," I say shortly as I make my way to the refrigerator to get out the bacon.

"That is no excuse. Now, as punishment you will have to clean the bathroom out," she says coldly.

I roll my eyes. Like that's a horrible punishment. They've made me do that almost everyday lately, no matter how small I thing I do wrong. I decide to say nothing.

When the food is done I serve the family first. Dudley and Uncle Vernon are digging into it like they've never eaten before and Aunt Petunia is taking her own sweet time so that it will take her an hour just to finish her meal. I serve myself last and sit as far from the rest of the family as possible.

Dudley finishes in record time and runs over to his pile of presents.

"Dudders, shouldn't you wait for mummy and daddy to finish eating?" Petunia asks.

"Oh Petunia, let the boy open them. It is his birthday after all,"

So Dudley starts tearing the presents open hurriedly. He gets a new watch, a laptop, 4 new Play station games, a new CD, a DVD player, a platinum screen TV, and 5 DVD's. Dudley looks up from his presents and frowns at his mother and father.

"What about the car I wanted?"

Petunia frowns.

"Well son, that cost's a lot more money than we have right now," Vernon answers slowly.

"But I want a car," he says menacingly.

Vernon, sensing a tantrum, quickly tells Dudley exactly what he wants to hear. "How about we go to the car lot tomorrow and look at some new cars. It might not be a Ferrari like you wanted but we'll get you a nice car,"

Dudley smiles. "Ok"

After Dudley is done opening his presents from other relatives I go upstairs. When I walk into my room I notice an owl lying on my bed. I go over to it and notice the letter attached to its leg. The scrawl tells me it's from my best friend Ron Weasley. But there's another owl that just soared into my window. This owl is pure white with black around its eyes, which reminds me of a raccoon. This owl is also carrying a letter but I've no idea who it's from.

I decide to open Ron's letter first.

Harry,

Hey mate, how's your summer been? Everything is fine here. Hermione just got here yesterday so that's been good fun. Mum told me to tell you hello and that we're coming to get you on Saturday. I think we're flooing so try to keep your fireplace open won't you? I don't fancy being caught in it again. Fred and George started up their store. Weasley's Wizarding Weezes. It's great. They're doing really good business. Anyway, don't forget to pack your stuff before Saturday. See you then,

Ron.

I grinned when I read that Hermione was already at the Weasleys. Her and Ron had started dating at the end of last year. I couldn't wait to go to Ron's house. It was only in two days that they'd be coming to get me.

I glanced at the other bird, curious as to whose bird it was. I walked over to where it was perched and untied the letter. I slowly opened it and read:

Harry,

I really don't know what possessed me to write this letter. Perhaps it was because I felt you needed to know about my deepest feelings that I have for you. I have just been thinking about you so much this summer. I can't get you out of my head. You are the only thing I think about constantly. I know your probably wondering who this is, but I cannot tell you. You know me and we do not exactly have the best of relationship. Which is why I shouldn't be having these feelings for you. If anyone found out the consequences could be quite dire for you and me both.

I just wonder why you won't go away. Even when you're not around you never seem to leave me alone. At Hogwarts too I cannot seem to escape from you and your friends. And it tears me up inside because I know when I would look at you I will never be able to have you. Every minute of every day you are on my mind. Even when I 'hated' you I always was thinking of you.

Why am I telling you all of this? I honestly don't know. The urge to tell you was quite strong. I debated on whether I should send this letter or not but decided in the end that it was worth a shot. But do not worry; I'm not a 'stalker' like you might think by now.

You do not have to reply if you do not feel comfortable doing so. I would just like to know if I could continue writing to you. I do hope you say yes. I would like to get to know you before I can tell you who I am. You can send your answer with my owl Amity.

I have to bid you farewell now. My father should be waking at any moment now and I cannot let him catch me writing this.

Signed, Me


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I didn't know what to say. I wondered who this secret person was. And if he/she even went to Hogwarts. I decided I should write he/she back. It took me awhile to figure out what to write but I finally decided on this:

You,

Yes, you can continue writing me. I was both startled and flattered by your letter. It still irks me not to know who you are. Tell me a bit about yourself so I can maybe guess who you are. Just tell me some small things like hobbies and favorites. Also your gender would help me too. But I must be off now. Today is my cousin Dudley's birthday and I'm supposed to clean the house for my Aunt while they go to the Amusement Park.

-Harry

PS: I will be at my friend Ron Weasley's for the remainder of the summer starting on Saturday, so you will have to send your letters there.

After I sent the owl on it's way I lay on my bed thinking of the mysterious writer. I could not think of anyone who could be writing me.

For the remainder of the day I stayed in my room thinking of the writer. The letter puzzled me. The only person I could think of that I _hated_ at Hogwarts was Malfoy. Ha! What a laugh. Malfoy writing me? I shake my head in slight amusement. But there must be someone else…

"Ow!" I yell. I snap my eyes open from my deep slumber and feel sharp nips at my fingers. It turns out that my mysterious writer has written me again. I untie the letter and offer the owl a drink of water from Hedwigs cage. The owl hoots thankfully.

My fingers tremble slightly in anticipation of what the letter says. I unfold it and read:

Harry,

I'm so glad you are letting me continue writing you. I cannot tell you about my looks because they would be a dead giveaway of who I really am. But bear in mind that I'm not ugly looking. I have been told many a time that I am quite attractive. I hope you don't think I'm conceited now because I'm actually quite vain about my looks. But I am in Slytherin house. All that I am asking is that you don't judge me based on my house and all of the stereotypical things said about us. Not all Slytherins are bad. I am also a guy. I'm sorry I failed to mention that in my last letter. I also hope you are not homophobic because that would really defeat the whole purpose of my letter if you catch my drift. My favorite color is green and my favorite class is Defense Against The Dark Arts or maybe potions. My hobbies include painting, writing poetry, and quittich. I'm also an avid shopper. It's actually I think my favorite thing to do. I 'm not the most interesting of people I'm sorry. I spend most of my time at the manor with my mother and father or hanging out with my friends.

Well, I must be off now. My breakfast should be ready any minute and I'm famished. Ta-Ta,

-Me

I was astonished at the letter. So, he was in Slytherin? Of course that explained my feelings toward him. I didn't mind of his gender. I had known I was bisexual since the summer after fifth year. So that was no problem in itself.

I pondered the letter a couple more moments before I decide to go downstairs to get some breakfast. When I reached the kitchen I saw Aunt Petunia sitting at the table reading a book. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. I went to the cupboard and grabbed out an apple. Deciding I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible I made a glass of milk and left.

As I was walking back up the staircase I remembered that I was going to Ron's house later today. I smiled and continued on my way. I ate my breakfast and thought that I should pack all my belongings.

It took me until noon to have all of my things in my trunk. I needed to find my cauldron, books, wand, clothes, and my quills and parchment. When I was done I heard the footsteps of my uncle coming.

"Boy"

I fumble with the latch of my trunk and lock it just as he comes in.

" Are you ready to go?"

I nod.

"Good. The sooner I get you out of my house, the better,"

I just stand there looking at my feet.

"Do you know how they're getting here?" he asks, obviously remembering the last time the Weasley's came to get me. They had blown up the Dursley's fireplace.

I hold back a grin. "I think their flooing,"

My uncle turns purple. "Their whating?"

"Flooing. You know, through the fireplace," I say innocently.

My Uncle catches on and goes an even darker shade of puce. He turns on heel and practically runs from the room, no doubt to unblock the fireplace.

I chuckle. I can't wait until they get here.

It was then that I realize I haven't wrote my mystery writer yet. I go to sit at my desk and ponder what to write:

You,

I now understand what you said about us not having the best of relationships. You being in Slytherin and all. But I promise I will try to overlook that little fact. I'm not homophobic. I'm actually bisexual. I found out I was in fifth year. I guess to be fair I should tell you a little about myself too. My favorite color is red. My favorite class is also Defense Against The Dark Arts. Are you in any of my classes? And my hobbies are Quittich (I'm on the house team), listening to music, and just hanging out with my best friends Ron and Hermione. Do you really live on a manor? Your family must be filthy rich. I live with my aunt and uncle over the summer. Their muggles so they don't really like me because I guess magic scares them. Sorry this isn't very long or interesting but Ron is supposed to be here any minute. I can't wait to go to his house. The Weasleys are the only family I have so it should be good fun. Another thing before I go, do you have a name that I can call you? It would be nice…

-Harry

I thought that looked good and tied the letter to Amity. Amity gave a hoot and took off into the bright summer sky.

" AARRGG!" I jump in fright. It takes me a moment to realize that it's the cry of my uncle…I grin…Ron must be here.

Mkay so ends chapter 2. I really hope you guys like it! My first fanfic so I'm kinda nervous about posting. I've had a account for like a year and a half or something like that and I've always been too scared to post my own stories!… well please review! I do accept constructive criticism but please don't flame me. Thanks!

Angel Hakusho – Thanks For My First Review! –smiles-


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I rush down the stairs, eager to greet my best friend. Uncle Vernon is standing in front of Aunt Petunia and Dudley, shielding them. I look across to the fire and see Ron's long gangly leg's climbing out. I go over to give him a hand.

"Thanks mate," Ron says as he climbs out. "You really need a bigger fireplace,"

I laugh. "How've you been?"

"Alright I guess. Bit boring though." He shrugs.

I tell him to wait there while I get my trunk. I run up the stairs and into my room. I heave the trunk up and grab Hedwig's cage in the other arm. I quickly learn that it's almost impossible to make it down the stairs. I take a deep breath and push my trunk down with my foot. It clangs loudly all the way down, stopping at the foot of the stairs leaving a huge dent in the wood tiles.

"What the…" I hear Dudley say.

I go down after it.

My uncle is turning red. "Now see here boy. I'll …"

"RUN," Ron yells.

I hurry and grab the trunk and push it into the fire with Ron. He yells 'The Burrow' and he's gone. Now it's just my family and me.

" Don't you dare" My uncle says with his eyes narrowed.

I run and yell "The Burrow" just as my uncle runs to grab a hold of me. I feel the familiar lurch in my navel and watch my Uncle disappear.

I hear laughing coming from in front of me. A hand reaches out to help me to my feet (When did I fall?) and I take it gratefully.

"Thanks," I say to Fred.

"So Harry, What's up in the fabulous world of Potter?" George asks.

I grin. "Nothing much. Pretty boring,"

I look around the house, taking everything in. I see Mrs. Weasley's infamous clock. The one that tells you where all of the Weasley's are at all times. I also see the dishes cleaning themselves and putting themselves away. But what I see next that I think I've missed the most about The Burrow is Mrs. Weasley. She had always been there for me, like a surrogate mother. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking at me solemnly.

"Oh Harry! It's just so good to see you again. How are you dear?" she asks as she rushes over to envelope me in a hug.

"I'm good," I say, my voice muffled. She quickly realized she was choking me and let go.

Ron grins and motions for me to follow him upstairs. I grab my trunk and drag it up the flights of stairs. I pant when we finally reach the top, where Ron's room is.

When he opens the door I hear a gasp and stumble backward as I'm hugged yet again struggling for breath. Bushy brown hair is covering my face. I realize that it is Hermione.

"Oh Harry. It's so wonderful to see you. Have the muggles been treating you terribly? I'm sorry we didn't come and get you sooner. Are you terribly mad? I hope not I mean we would've…"

I stopped her. "Hermione! It's great to see you too. No the muggles have been decent. It's fine that you guys couldn't get me sooner. And lastly, no I'm not mad," I say grinning slightly.

Hermione hugged me lightly one more time before sitting back on the bed. Ron walked over and sat next to her, entwining their fingers. I smile.

"So how've you two been?" I ask politely.

Hermione smiles. "Wonderful. Summer's been great so far. We've gone to the beach and also gone out to the mountains. It's been splendid."

I'm happy for them, really I am. But I wish I could have the love that they have.

For the next hour we talk quietly in Ron's room. I _accidentally_ fail to mention my secret writer. I don't want to tell them. I already know what their reactions would be; Ron would say to owl Dumbledore and ask him if he should continue writing and Hermione would worry with panic and perform all sorts of spells to see if the letter contained any dark magic. I didn't feel like going through all that with them.

Later that evening we heard Mrs. Weasley call up the stairs for dinner. We rushed down to the table. Sitting around the table was Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley. All of us took our respected seats.

"How've you been Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked me.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Yes Harry, how've you been?" Fred asked.

"Keeping out of trouble?" George asked.

"Of course not, George. What are you talking about? Harry Potter, staying out of trouble? Are you mad?"

"You really are right. The idea of it is ludicrous,"

I grin at the two. "Shut up,"

The rest of the dinner was eaten pretty much silently, with just the occasional small talk.

After dinner Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, and me went into the living room while Mr. And Mrs. Weasley went to bed.

"I'm bored," Ginny whined. She had grown into quite the young woman over the summer. Her hair was still its shocking red color but it had grown down to the middle of her back. Her features were womanlier than they had been and her bright blue eyes gave you the feeling that she knew a lot more than she let on. She had also filled out quite nicely, if you know what I'm saying. Overall she had turned very attractive lately.

"Me too," Ron said.

"I know. Let's play a game," Hermione suggested.

"What game?" I asked.

We all thought for a minute.

"Truth!" Fred shouted out.

We all murmured in agreement.

"Okay so the rules are simple. You ask a person any question you want and they have to answer truthfully. That's it." George explained. "Oh, and you have to cast a truth spell on yourself so we know you're not cheating,"

I got my wand out of my back pocket and muttered the spell.

"Okay, so who wants to start?"

Ginny raised her hand eagerly.

"Yay! So I'm going to ask…Harry,"

I groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll make the first question easy. If he wasn't your best friend, would you ever consider going out with Ron?"

I gulped. I already knew the answer though.

"Sorry mate," I said to Ron. "No I wouldn't. He's not my type. And besides, he's straight and I would respect that,"

Ron blushed slightly.

" So, what is your type Harry?" Ginny asks smirking. I pretend I don't hear her.

"So it's my turn isn't it? Um… Hermione. Have you and Ron had any," I paused for the dramatic affect. "Sexual experiences together?"

She blushed furiously. "Harry James Potter you are so cruel. I will get you back for that… No, we haven't,"

Harry and the twins laughed out loud.

"Shut up," said Ron also blushing.

"Fred, I've heard all the rumors. Is it true that you now have a girlfriend?"

Fred didn't even blush. "Yes,"

They all cheered. "Who?"

"Angelina,"

It was bound to happen. Ever since last year they had been flirting with each other constantly.

It wasn't until about forty-five minutes later that things really started to get intense.

It was my turn again. Hermione was the questionnaire.

"I will get you back for that other question Harry. Hm…," I saw the look in her eyes and it was pure evil. "So Harry, Who is the person, and when I say person I mean bloke, that you most want to shag in Hogwarts?"

Shit! I mentally swore. I shook my head but the spell was kicking in. I had to say the truth.

"Um…I…uh" I stuttered like an idiot.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that bad," Ron said.

They didn't know the half of it. I tried to stall but the spell kicked in and made me blurt out the answer.

"Draco Malfoy!" I clasped my hands over my mouth, a look of shock on my face. The whole room was silent. Ron had a look of fury on his face. Ginny look dumbstruck. Fred and George just stared at me with blank expressions. And Hermione had a look of triumph.

"WHAT!" Ron suddenly blurted out. He stood up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. He is our worst enemy and you want to SHAG the bloody bastard?"

I grimaced. " I know, I know. I'm sorry, I can't help it if he's really hot…" I stopped, realizing what I just said wasn't making the situation any better._ Damned stupid spell._ Ron looked livid.

"Ron, I'm sorry. But you have to understand that he really is quite attractive. I mean with his gorgeous platinum hair and his intense silver eyes and…" _URG damn it all to hell!_ " I mean come on Ron I can't help it," I say pleadingly.

Ron hesitated before nodding reluctantly. He sat back down still looking a bit angered.

"Well…if you all don't mind I'll be going to bed now," I said awkwardly. I walked slowly up the stairs to Percy's old bedroom, which was now the guest room. I sat on my bed. I couldn't believe that I actually told them that. I knew how Ron would react when he found out. I couldn't help it. Draco Malfoy really was very hot. With his eye length platinum hair, milk white skin, and beautiful mercury eyes…I stopped myself from finishing that thought. He was still my worst enemy, gorgeous or not. And also still a downright prick.

Just when I was almost asleep Amity came soaring in the open window. I climbed out of bed quickly and quietly to get the letter.

I untied it and let Amity sleep in Hedwig's cage since she was out hunting. I undid the tie around the letter:

Harry,

I was actually quite surprised that you didn't burn the letter when I told you I was in Slytherin. Although I'm quite glad that you didn't. I'm also glad that you are bisexual or else there would be no reason for me to continue writing you. Have you been having fun at Ron Weasley's house? I hope so. Even though I really do not like him I know he is your friend and I'm sure a good one at that. To answer your question, yes we do have some classes together. We have Potions, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures. Our OWL's should be coming sometime this week so I am quite excited. I can't wait to find out what I got.

Yes, I do really live in a manor. My family is quite rich. Although I do brag about it I would like to apologize because I now know that it's wrong and not the most important thing in life. All that money is how I support my shopping hobby though so it is quite high on my list of my important things in life.

As for what you can call me…I honestly can't give you my real name. You would stop my letters immediately. I shall have to think of a nickname. How about Dragon? Good? Good enough. Harry, at the end of the summer if you really do want me to tell you my name I will…but only if you make me one promise. You have to promise that you won't judge me on who I've been before. Promise me that you won't hate me just because of what I've done to you in the past. And only then will I tell you.

I must be off, my family is having a big birthday bash for my father and I have to be there. It's going to be tremendously boring. Lots of old people and politics.

-Dragon

I reread the letter several times. I wondered who it could be. I mentally named off all the Slytherins in my classes; Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Rodney, Winston, and Reeve were the only boys. I hoped to Merlin that it wasn't Crabbe or Goyle. Although I doubt that it would be them though because they couldn't even string two words together. I actually wouldn't mind if it was Zabini. He was alright. He had long shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. He was also pretty nice to the Gryffindors. I thought about Malfoy. Right, he hated my guts. I dismissed the thought quickly from his mind.

Being too tired to reply I put the letter in the bedside drawer and went back to sit on the bed. I smiled as I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, my last thought being, _who?_

Yes, it might seem like I'm updating quite quickly but I'm not going to be here to update until Monday so I thought I'd get at least three or four chapters up before that. But when I get back I will probably still post one chapter a day. So yes I hope you like this one! I'd really appreciate reviews because they all honestly put a smile on my face!

xXFullmetal KitsunexX – Yay thanks for your review! You… are just too kind! It feels really awesome to be put on someones favorites list, seeing how this is my first fanfiction!

Golden+girl736 – Thank You! The plot… is okay in my opinion but I'm super glad that you like it! –smiles-

Angel hakusho – yes the last chapter did kind of sow down but this one definitely picks up more. I hope you agree with me! Teehee Harry finding out it is the lovely Draco? I guess we'll just have to wait and see! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I awoke with a start. I saw a big pair if blue eyes in front of me.

"Come on its time to get up. Mums already made breakfast and she says we can't eat without you," Ron said before leaping off the bed and out the door. I knew he was still a little angry with me about last night. I should've known.

I climbed slowly out of bed and into the cold air. I shivered lightly. Throwing on a pair of slacks and a red t-shirt I bounded out the door, realizing I was starving.

In the kitchen everyone was already waiting for me. When they saw me standing in the doorway they all looked up before digging into their food. I took a seat between Ron and Ginny.

I ate heartily that morning. Full to the brim I excused myself to go take a shower. I ran up the stars and into the bathroom. I went over to the tub and turned the many knobs that were in there. When I was satisfied, I stripped down and slowly got in. The warmness of the water was refreshing.

After I was done washing my hair and body I climbed out. The air felt freezing after being in the scalding water. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around my waist.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I rummaged through my trunk. Finding an outfit, I slipped it on. I wore a tight black tee and a pair of tight black jeans. I decorated the jeans with a black and silver studded belt. Lately my style has been more punk and hardcore. And with what little money I had, I bought the studded belt. I also stole a spiked choker necklace from a kid at the park. All in all I thought my outfit was pretty cool.

In the living room everyone was waiting for me.

"Harry, took you long…" Fred started. See, my friends hadn't seen me in my new attire yet and I'm guessing it came as quite a shocker. I personally didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Wow…Harry…you look," Ginny stuttered. "Hot,"

I grinned at the youngest Weasley. At least someone appreciated my look. I took a seat in the chaise across from Hermione.

"So, what do you guys want to do today," I ask, trying to break the awkward silence.

"We were thinking of going out in the garden to play some quittich,"

" Okay that sounds fun,"

So, we all went upstairs to grab our brooms. I have a Firebolt, The fastest broom on the market. I get it from my trunk and walk outside into the garden. Everyone is already waiting for me.

"Ginny, Fred, and Me will be on a team and Harry, Hermione, and George," we all nod before taking off into the air. Flying has always come natural to me, and I feel free while up in the air. I do a couple of loops and tricks while Ginny and me wait for the snitch to be let out. After about five minutes we start to look. Meanwhile, we have only two chasers on each team and no keeper so we try to hurry to find the small golden ball.

In less than ten minutes I spot it hovering over Ron's leg. I shoot after it. Ginny see's me go and is right on my tail. Me, having the faster broom, catch the snitch easily.

We spent almost three hours outside playing around on our brooms. Until Mrs. Weasley called us in for supper. We all ate quickly before heading out again.

We come back inside at around ten. And by that time I am exhausted. We don't bother to stay up any longer and head to bed.

I climb under the warm covers and fall asleep quickly.

I awaken to the sounds of quiet sobbing. I grab my glasses off the bedside table and get out of bed. I quietly open the door to hear better. Quickly, I discover it is Ginny. Feeling sorry for her I make my way to her door, which is kind of hard considering it is pitch black and I can't see anything.

I knock lightly before I enter her room. She is curled up in her bed, a letter in her hand. I walk over and put an arm around her.

"Hey Gin, what's wrong?" I ask, while rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

She sniffles and buries her face in my chest.

"Oh Harry, Dean… He…He broke up with me," She says muffled into my shirt.

I don't really think it's that big of a deal but I continue to rub her back.

"I'm sorry. He was kind of a jerk anyway," I say trying to cheer her up.

It obviously didn't work as she's sobbing even harder. I begin to feel the wetness.

We sat like that for the next fifteen minutes while Ginny tried to regain control. When she did she dried her eyes and stared up at me.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I cried all over your shirt. I just…"

"It's alright. I don't mind. I'm just glad you're feeling better," I say.

She leans forward slowly. Suddenly I feel her warm lips on mine. I can tell that she just wants to use me to help her feel better but I don't mind. I kiss her back slightly with less passion. She licks my bottom lip and I know she is begging me for entrance and I oblige. I feel Ginny's hand slowly creep up my shirt. I pull away from her after awhile. It just doesn't feel right. She is like a sister to me. I can tell she's frustrated with me. She leans forward again and I pull back.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly before standing up and walking out. When I get back to my room I lay down again, but this time I cannot fall asleep. Kissing Ginny felt so wrong. It made me feel so awkward. And I know that things are going to be strained between us for a while now.

I stand up and walk over to the dresser.

Dragon,

It's very late but I cannot seem to fall asleep. You see, I woke up to hear Ginny crying and I went to comfort her and she kissed me. I know that doesn't sound like much but it feels to me like incest. I don't know…I just hope that after that, things can go back to normal.

I keep wondering who you are and I've narrowed down the list to: Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Winston, Nott, Rocker, Malfoy, and Reeve. Are you one of them? And yes I do promise that I won't judge you on how you've acted in the past. At least I'll try. Did you get Snape's essay done? I really should get a move on, doing it.

I'm having so much fun here at Ron's house. We've played quittich all day, which was great. I do hope you didn't feel too bored at your father's birthday party.

I should go now. I'm starting to feel tired now. Hope to here from you soon.

-Harry

I woke up Amity and tied the parcel to her leg. I watched her soar into the night sky hoping that I could now fall asleep.

(this was supposed to be chapter five but since I am just so nice I condensed them yay!)

The next three weeks went by without much incident. That is if you don't count when Fred walked in on Hermione and Ron shagging. I have to admit, that was pretty funny. I'd kept writing to Dragon but he still wouldn't tell me who he was, but he did tell me that he was one of those people that I named off. I was glad that at least I was close.

Before I knew it, it was my birthday. I woke quite early that day feeling awake and refreshed. I showered quickly and got dressed. I wore a red long sleeve, blue jeans and my choker necklace. I had also put in red highlights the night before.

I went down stairs and realized that no one was awake yet. It was only eight. I decided to make everyone some breakfast. Although I knew nothing about cooking, I knew how to make the basic eggs, bacon, and toast. I got out all the things and started the meal. While I was only half way done with the bacon, Mrs. Weasley came down.

" Harry dear, you didn't have to do all this," she said as she saw all the food lying out on the table.

" I know, but I wanted to. I was up early and thought it would be nice," I reply.

She smiles. "Well, thank you dear. Why don't I go and wake the others," She said before walking back upstairs.

I finish everything before anyone comes down. I place two pieces of toast, three strips of bacon, and a large serving of eggs on each plate.

" Mmm. Smells good," I hear Ron say. I turn around and grin at him.

" Turning into a maid are you?" Fred says as he walks tiredly into the room.

I shoot him a look. "Hey if you're going to be mean, I'd be more than happy to eat your food for you,"

He leans over his plate protectively and I laugh. Everyone is downstairs eating by the time I got all the dishes washed and put away.

" Come and sit down Harry," Hermione calls over to me. I put the last of the dishes away and take my place.

As everyone finishes up, Mrs. Weasley leaves the room. She comes back with a couple of presents in her hand.

" These are for you," she says handing them to me.

" You really didn't have to buy me anything. I wasn't expecting…" I start.

" We know but it is your birthday after all," Mr. Weasley says.

I open the first present up slowly. I see the tag says it's from Ron. Inside is a whole book on the making of the Firebolt. I love it.

" Thanks mate," I say grinning.

The next present is from Hermione. It's a new shirt. It's a black and green striped. The thing I like the most about it is the rips up and down the sleeves with safety pins holding them together. It's perfect.

" Wow. Thanks 'Mione."

Next I get a box of things ranging from Skiving Snack boxes to prank wands from the twins. I thank them also.

The last present is from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A pair of dress robes. It is pitch black all over it. The cuffs, collar, and trim is red with black vines decorating it. .

"This is wonderful. I love it. Thank you," I say to them.

Just then, we see three owls heading for the Weasley house.

"Oh it must be your OWL scores," I begin to get nervous. The owls soar into the open window and go to the person with the respected letter. I untie my scores and slowly begin to open them. I feel my palms get sweaty.

Mr. Harry James Potter,

We would like to congratulate you on your outstanding OWL scores.

O- Outstanding P- Poor

E- Exceeds Expectations D- Dreadful

A- Acceptable T- Troll

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Transfiguration: E

Divination: P

Astronomy: E

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Potions: A

History of Magic: A

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Herbology: E

Charms: O

I am definitely happy with my results. I always knew that I would never pass Divanation or even History of Magic. But at least I had gotten three O's, which was great.

We all exchanged papers and it turns out that Ron got two O's in Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione had done the best of us all with five O's in Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Care Of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration.

I go upstairs to put all my new things in my trunk after we have some cake that Mrs. Weasley made. I find Amity sitting on my bed playing with Hedwig. She is carrying not only an envelope but also a box. I read the letter first.

Harry,

Happy Birthday. I got you a little something. I do hope you like it. Did you get many presents from your friends? I cannot wait until Hogwarts, can you? It's getting closer every day and now we only have a month to wait. Sixth year should be fun.

Well, last night my father made me go out on a date with Pansy Parkinson. He doesn't know that I'm gay and I have no intention of telling him. I do think he would kill me if he ever found out. But anyway, we went out to this nice French restaurant and things were going well until Pansy had had too much to drink. Well, as you can imagine the date ended up with her throwing up all over my new shoes. Needless to say I threw those out and bought a new pair. I'm actually really happy about what happened. Because now my father won't pressure me into courting her anymore. But you know I am smitten with someone else… a certain Gryffindor with black hair and beautiful emerald eyes…

-Dragon

I smile slightly at the last sentence. I set the letter down and grab the box. It's wrapped in silver and green striped paper. I open it slowly as to not rip the paper. My eyes widen at what it was. It was a necklace. The necklace had a silver chain with a silver dragon hanging from it. The dragon is breathing fire which I'm assuming is real gold and it has emeralds for eyes. I touch it tenderly as if it is made of glass and will break at the slightest touch. It is one of the most beautiful things I have seen.

Dragon,

I cannot believe what you got me. It's not real is it? It must've cost a terrible amount of money. It is beautiful though. Thank you so much. It's the best present I've received this year.

Yeah, I can't wait until September first either. At least then I will know who you truly are.

Your date sounded…interesting, I guess is the word. I would've killed Parkinson. I wish I could kill her now but…would your father actually kill you? I hope not. It shouldn't matter that you're gay. Thanks for your (sort of) compliment…

-Harry

I send Amity off again when I am done. I decide that I cannot wear the necklace in front on Ron and Hermione so I put it back in the box and into my trunk. To make sure that it is safe, I wrap it up in my invisibility cloak.

I wander downstairs happily to see everyone sitting around the table, conversing with one another. I take my original seat.

"Did you put everything away?" Mrs. Weasley asks me.

I nod.

The remainder of the day was spent lazing around doing nothing. Which I must admit was quite nice for a change. I spent most of the day reading the Firebolt book that Ron got me.

So ends Chapter Four. And I actually made it longer! There was a change of plans so I will continue updating a chapter a day (or I might skip a day here and there but I'm sorry for that in advance. I'll try not to let that happen without a warning) Oh and just for the record, The thing with Ginny… Was just a fling. I was bored so I included it but who knows? I might make it of some significance later on.

So onto my beautiful reviewers:

**Hpalto8**7: Oh em gee thank you!

**xXFullmetal KitsuneXx**: of course I mentioned you! I try to mention all of my reviewers because without them… I would have no inspiration to continue my story. Well, I thought calling them 'you' and 'me' was kind of boring so voila! Dragon came to be.

**Angel hakusho**: yay! I'm so glad you liked it!

**Cbsslytherinf.g.: **I will always try to review quickly to keep you guys happy! Thank you!

**Golden+girl736: **Writing back is a must! I hope you like this chapter!

**AngelikeRebel:** teehee I don't think it'll bother him too much either! Oh, and I really like your name (angelikerebel)!

**Blaccangell**: I'm really glad that you did take the time to read mine! I've gotten like eighteen chapters of it written and it's about… 70,000 words long so I hope you still continue reading!

**Devils-only-one**: It's Malfoy? Only time will tell…

**Dracoandm**e: Thank you! Oh no, it's Draco and ME! Just kidding!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 6

Before we knew it, it was one week before we would get to go back to Hogwarts. We were all so excited. I had finally gotten all my homework done, with some help from Dragon. Speaking of, we had decided to meet on the train. He told me that he would send me a letter then and tell me who he was. I couldn't wait.

That day we decided to head to Diagon Ally. We needed all our schoolbooks and supplies.

" Okay is everyone ready to go now?" Mrs. Weasley asks. We nod yes and head over to the fireplace. First Fred and George go, yelling out "Diagon Ally!" and then Ron and me go.

I feel the pull in my navel as always and suddenly am on all fours; Ron sprawled out next to me. We hurry to our feet and out of the way so Ginny and Hermione can come. Deciding not to wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we head off to Gringotts.

I get out my key and give it to the goblin. He lets us all into the cart and leads us to my vault first.

Inside my vault is a large sum of galleons, knuts, and sickles. I grab a few handfuls of each and stuff it into my money pouch.

Next we go to the Weasley's vault. Inside, there isn't much money. Just enough for all the kids' new stuff. I try not to feel sorry for them. But they know, as I have told them many times, that if they ever need some money, I'd be more than happy to give them some. For some reason though, they just won't take it. Ron and Ginny both grab a small handful and leave the rest for their parents.

When we are done at Gringotts, we head over to Florish and Blotts bookshop. We all head over to get some books.

We spend about an hour in the bookshop before heading to Madam Malkins. I've been needing some new robes.

"Hello dear. What can I get for you?" Madam Malkin asks us.

I let Ron go first. "I just need a new school uniform,"

"Alright. Step this way please," She says and leads him to a stool for him to stand on so she can take his measurements. He stands still while her magical tape measurer measures him.

After only about fifteen minutes he is done and has already gotten his robes. Ginny goes, then Hermione. I let them go first because I know mine might take a little bit longer.

I wait a half an hour longer and finally it is my turn. "I just need two new school uniforms, a casual robe, and a new dress robe" I tell her.

"Okay. What do you want your casual and dress robes to look like?" she asks.

I think for a moment before deciding. "My casual ones I just want to be green, nothing special. My dress robes should be blood red velvet with black silk trim. I would like it to have a high collar and a black vest to go with it," I say after awhile.

She leads me over to the measuring stool and measures me. I wait out in the waiting room with the others while she gets my robes made.

"Goodness Harry, did you need all that?" Hermione asks.

"Well no," I say slowly. "I just wanted another dress robe and the casual robes sounded cool," I reply with a tinge of guilt. Ron and Ginny both blush slightly. I feel kind of guilty for buying all of this expensive stuff and they can barely afford their school robes.

Madam Malkin comes out with all my robes.

"That will be 53 galleons and 4 knuts," She says.

I dig the amount out of my money pouch and give it to her, thinking that the robes cost a lot less than expected.

Later, we head to Floreen and Fortiscue's ice cream shop.

" My treat," I say to them. Ron smiles in thanks.

I order first. Getting an extra large mint chocolate chip cone. Ron goes next and starts to order a small.

" No mate it's fine. Get a large. You can even get extra large if you want to. It doesn't matter," He grins and orders a large chocolate and vanilla swirl. Ginny gets a large vanilla and Hermione gets a medium cookie dough. I pay the amount (7 galleons) and we take a seat at the nearest table.

I feel Ron nudge me.

" Malfoy," He says quietly.

I look over and sure enough I see Malfoy and Zabini sitting at a table not too far from ours. I see that Malfoy sure has gotten hotter over the summer. His hair platinum hair is longer, covering his eyes and his eyes are still the same mercury color but look more mature. His features are also more mature and young adult looking. I stare intently at him for a while before feeling Ron nudge me again.

"Okay I know you want to shag the guy but I think you're being a little too obvious," He says jokingly. I grin at him, knowing it's true.

I go back to eating my ice cream, only staring up occasionally. Suddenly I see that Malfoy and Zabini are finished and are heading this way. I feel Ron and Hermione tense beside me.

" Have a good summer, Weasel?" Malfoy asks silkily.

" What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron says through gritted teeth.

Malfoy smirks. "Can't I just say hello to my favorite weasel and mudblood?" he asks innocently.

Ron stands up, knocking the table forward and pulls out his wand.

" Oh, going to hex me? Go ahead, try," he says coolly.

Ron gives out a strangled cry before yelling. " Stupefy!" Zabini blocks the spell with a lazy flick of his wand. Malfoy doesn't even flinch.

" Come on Weasley. You can do better than that. Well, maybe not," Zabini says.

Ron gets ready to fire another hex but I intervene.

" Ron come on. They're not worth it," I say while shooting them a glare. As I glare at them I see Malfoy give me a quick wink and a small smile. I turn around quickly and think I must have imagined it. _Get a grip, Potter. Why the fuck would Malfoy wink at you?_

I grab a hold of Ron's arm and steer him away from the two Slytherins. Ginny and Hermione follow. We walk all the way to the benches the furthest from them.

"Gits," I mutter. Ron nods.

We wait a while before going to the pet shop.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you there in like fifteen minutes," I say. Hermione gives me a curious look before nodding.

I make sure that they aren't looking back before making my way to the jewelers. I thought it would be nice to buy Dragon a gift, since he bought me the magnificent necklace.

" Welcome," says an old looking witch when I walk in. "Are you looking for anything in particular, Mr. Potter?" She asks. I shake my head, not bothering to ask how she knew my name.

I walk up and down the rows of rings, necklaces, pendants, and bracelets. It takes me a while before I decide the perfect thing to get him. I found a watch in a small box in the display. It was silver with red rubies for the numbers. The trim around the watch was gold. The hands on the watch were two snakes. I thought it was perfect.

" Can I see that watch right there?" I ask the witch. She comes over and unlocks the cabinet. I hold the watch and examine it. I decide to buy it.

" I'll take it," I tell her.

"Would you like it wrapped?" she asks. I nod. She whips out her wand and wraps it.

" That would be 52 galleons, 12 sickles, and 3 knuts," I pay the woman and my pouch is considerably lighter. I put the package into my pocket and walk out.

I walk back to the pet shop and see that the gang is all waiting for me.

" Where've you been?" Ginny asks skeptically.

"No where," I reply. They all look at me but I continue on my way back to the flooing place. We all were supposed to meet the rest of the Weasley's twenty minutes ago.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asks. "We've been worried sick,"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I got held up and so it took us a while to get here," I say. Mrs. Weasley nods, although her lips are still pursed.

When we get back to the Burrow we all head upstairs to put our things away. I grab out the package and sit down at the desk and write to Dragon.

Dragon,

I felt that I should buy you a gift since you bought me that beautiful necklace. I hope that you love it. I can't wait, only one more week. We went to Diagon Ally today to get all of our supplies. That's where I got your present. It was good fun to hang out there. Except when we ran into Malfoy and Zabini. They provoked Ron and he tried to hex them. Of course it didn't work but it still pisses me off. I just wish that he could leave us alone once and a while. Right, like that will ever happen. But anyway, it's so weird… I swear I thought I saw Malfoy _wink _at me. Maybe I'm going nutters, I dunno. I'm off. Talk to you in one week!

-Harry

Satisfied, I put the letter in an envelope and let Amity soar away. Since it was only seven I thought I should at least go and have some dinner. I saw everyone sitted around the table already but did not wish to join them.

"Harry, do you want to come and have some turkey or some pudding?" asks Mr. Weasley.

"No thanks. I'm just gonna grab an apple or two. I'm exhausted," I say before grabbing an apple and a banana. I head back upstairs with a wave of my hand to the others.

I go upstairs and eat my dinner. When I am finished I go to the bookshelf in the room. This used to be Percy's room after all. I look through all of the books seeing things from How to Become A Minister of Magic to The Dark Arts For Dummies.

I stumble across a book called S is for Slytherin. I wonder why Percy has it but take a look nonetheless. The cover is green with a silver snake shaped into an S. I open the book to the first chapter: The History of Slytherin House. The book turns out to be quite interesting. It tells of the Chamber of Secrets, the conflicts between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Griffindor, and it even tells you how to become a proper Slytherin. I even learn the Slytherin code of conduct, which includes how to dress, what to eat, and surprisingly ways to make fun of Gryffindors. I find some of the names and insults that the Slytherins use on us.

When I am finally done with the whole book it is one in the morning. I'm so tired. I put the book back on the shelf and climb into bed without feeling awake enough to change. I'm asleep within minutes.

Another update. Okay just so I clear something's up… my story doesn't really follow the books much, only a few key things that I need in order for it to make sense. Okay now that I've got that cleared up… Reviews!

**Devils-Only-One** – teehee thank you!

**Hpalto87**- haha yes Pansy getting drunk is so easy to imagine isn't it? Lol

**Golden+girl736**- yes I can't wait either… lol j/k

**OGA76**- oh I'm sorry about my grammer! It's never been the best. But I'm glad you still liked it in spite of that.

**Angel Hakusho** – haha I didn't even realize that I spelled it wrong! Thanks for telling me!

**AngelikeRebel**- wow I love your long comment! Well you're name is unique and I like it! Teehee. Omg I know! Evil!Draco was just…UG I don't know it was so sad! He needs to turn to the light side, help fight Voldemort, and fall in love with Harry! Lol

**Aeris Malfoy-Potter**- Eeek I hope you like this chapter!

**Makelaser**i- Thank you! You are too kind!

**Mydarkestdevorsofourlov**e – I'm soooo glad you love it and hope you love this chapter just as much!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 7

"Hurry dear. We should've been awake at least an hour ago. Come on Harry," I hear the voice of Mrs. Weasley. I sit up and realize that we are going Hogwarts today. I'm going home.

I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom. Luckily, I'm the first one there. I decide to take a shower this morning. I turn on the water and take off all my clothes. I step into the scalding water. It wakes me up immediately. I let the water beat on my back for a while. It feels so good. I grab some of my shampoo that I leave in their shower. It's the only kind I will use because of the scent: mango. I put a good size amount into my palm and lather it up. I rub it into my scalp thoroughly before stepping back into the water to wash it out. I put my mango conditioner in next. I have to leave it in for two minutes so I get some soap and a washcloth and wash my body. I rinse out the conditioner last and turn the water off. Stepping out of the bath, I grab a towel. I wrap it around my waist and head back to my room. On my way, I pass Ginny who blushes and looks away. I grin.

I grab a pair of boxers and slip them on and head to my trunk to pick out an outfit. I decide to wear my tightest pair of black jeans. I wear a red fishnet shirt and put the green and black shirt that Hermione got me for my birthday on over it. I also put on my belt and choker. Thinking it would add a nice touch I get out my spray in hair color and put in red and green highlights.

I walk over to the mirror and look at my reflection. I think it's missing something. I grab a needle from my trunk that I've been saving. Now seems as good as ever. I position the needle right on the right side of my lip. Squinting my eyes shut, I press the needle into my skin and try to keep from screaming. I feel the needle break skin and I let out a soft, strangled cry. It's bleeding so I grab a tissue and put hold it there. Knowing I have to get an earring in it soon, I get one from my trunk. It is a plain black hoop. I slip it in gently and clasp it. I take a step back and look at my new piercing. It's perfect, if a bit swollen.

Thinking I should hurry, I grab my trunk and Hedwig's cage. Hedwig hoots reproachfully at all my manhandling. I slowly make my way down to the living room.

"Harry, finally. We thought you went back to sleep. But…" Hermione starts and is startled to silence.

"Wow. I love it," Ginny exclaims.

I guess that they're talking about my lip ring. I grin.

"Yeah, me too," I say.

Mrs. Weasley calls us all into the kitchen to have some toast before we get there.

"Dad, how're we getting there?" Ron asks through a mouth full of food.

" I've gotten us a couple of Ministry cars this year," He says. I silently cheer. We had to take muggle taxi's last year, which weren't exactly comfortable.

We all finish in record time and go into the living room.

" Everyone have everything they'll need this year? Books? Wand? Pets?" Mr. Weasley asks. We all nod. "Alright let's head out,"

Ron, Hermione, and me take a car and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny take the other car. The twins had to work today. We put our things into the trunks and get into the backseat.

"I can't wait! I'm so excited to be back at Hogwarts," Hermione says. Ron and I nod. " This year should be great. We will have to study a lot harder but it'll all be worth it I mean…" I tune her out. I've heard this speech a million times this week. I just now remember my meeting with Dragon. I do hope he writes me soon. Coincidentally, I hear a slight tapping at the window behind us. Sure enough, it's Amity.

" What in the world?" I hear Ron say.

"Hey, Hermione, roll down your window," I say. She does and Amity comes soaring in. She goes straight to me and perches herself on my shoulder.

" Uh…Harry, do you know that bird?" Hermione asks.

I nod.

" Um… Who's bird is it?" she asks.

" I don't know," I say, trying not to laugh at the irony of it all.

" But I thought…" she begins.

I stop her by holding up my hand. I guess I have to tell them everything. I begin my story with the first letter and end it by pulling out the necklace.

" Oh Harry. It's beautiful. But writing to someone you don't know is very, very dangerous. Especially since it's a Slytherin,"

"I know. But once I started to learn a lot more about him I knew there was nothing to be afraid of,"

" Can I see that necklace, mate?" Ron asks and I hand it over.

" Hey, I've seen this in some catalog mum had! This guy must really like you. I remember it was like 500 galleons or something like that," He says.

I blink. "Are you serious?" He nods. I feel guilty. I only spent 50 on him.

Our conversation dies down after awhile and I open the letter.

Harry,

Can you wait? It's only 4am but I'm already awake. I haven't been able to sleep. I know I promised to tell you who I am but I think I should wait until we are on the train. I'm sorry; I know your frustrated but I think it's best to tell you face to face. I have the way back compartment reserved so you can meet me there whenever the need suits you. I also want to remind you to uphold your promise. I never doubted that you will but I am extremely nervous so don't mind me. I want to thank you for the watch. It's wonderful. I have to go and shower now. I will _see _you later.

-Dragon

I'm so excited. I smile. I reread the letter several times before sticking it in my pocket. Hermione looks over at me.

" Did you read it?" She asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

She waits.

"Well…what'd it say?" I can tell she's anxious.

I dig the letter out again and hand it to her. She and Ron read it. I blush slightly at letting them read it.

"Are you really gonna meet him?" Ron asks me.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I?"

" Harry, I don't know. What if it's some kind of trap or something," she says slowly.

"Oh come on. I've been talking to him for two months. I'm sure it's not a trap," I say stubbornly.

"Alright, I trust your judgment. Just be careful,"

I turn and look out the window. I'm positive it's not a trap but I'm still a little apprehensive. I let the feeling go and slowly fall into darkness.

"Wake up!" Ron shouts.

I jump and open my eyes. My neck is stiff and I remember that we're in the car.

" Finally. You know how long I've been trying to wake you up?" He says. "Come on. We're here,"

I stretch and open the door. I step out into the bright morning light. I walk over to the trunk and grab my things. I'm far behind so I jog to catch up. I finally do when they're all at the barrier already.

"We're not going with you so we better say our goodbyes here," Says Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley runs over to Ginny and envelopes her in a body-crushing hug. She heads over to Ron next.

" Be good. Have fun. I love you," she says and kisses him on the cheek. He turns bright red.

She comes to me next. She grabs me and hugs the breath right out of me. "You be good too. Try to stay out of trouble. Hopefully, we'll see you at Christmas," she says before heading over to Hermione.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you for the summer," I say politely while shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Oh it was fine. We love having you and Hermione,"

We all say our last goodbyes before turning to face Platform 9 ¾. Ron goes first and with a swish of cloak is running toward the wall. Right before he crashes he disappears into nothingness. Hermione and Ginny go next. I take a deep breath and speed walk to the wall. I close my eyes just as I'm going to hit and open them the next second and am face to face with a red, steaming engine; The Hogwarts Express. I spot Ron and Hermione waiting for me and head toward them. We haul our trunks up onto the train and look for an empty compartment. We eventually find one in about the middle of the train.

I collapse into the seat across from Ron and Hermione.

" Harry?"

" Mmm?"

" Aren't you supposed to go meet that Dragon guy?"

I nod into the seat.

"I am. I just think I should wait awhile," They nod. I roll over onto my back.

"I'm bored," I whine. Hermione giggles. I glare at her.

" Ron, let's play chess," I suggest. He jumps up and reaches to get the board. I knew that would get him. It's his favorite game.

" I want to go first," I say. I already know he is going to win no matter who goes first.

" Fine with me," He says smugly.

I put up a valiant effort and am checkmated after 7 moves. It's actually my new record against Ron.

We play about three more times and I lose in about 5 moves each time.

" Come and help me," I say to Hermione.

"But I'm no good either," She says.

" So, two minds are better than one" I say and scoot over so she can sit next to me.

I guess I was wrong. We lost in 11 moves.

" I hate this game," I say and sit back into the seat.

" Hey. Let's play again," Ron says.

" Nah. I think I'm gonna go and see him," I say. Hermione smiles at me and Ron nods.

I walk out of the compartment and into the bathroom. I check my appearance. My hair looks fine and so do my clothes. I guess I'm ready to go. Well, maybe not. I'm nervous out of my mind. I'm shaking.

I walk slowly to the end of the train. I stand right outside of the door my hand paused on the handle. I decide it would be polite to knock. I rap on the door twice. I hear a soft voice call out "Come in," I shut my eyes briefly as I turn the handle. I push the sliding door back and open my eyes…

"Oh. My. God,"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 8

"Oh. My. God." The world starts spinning rapidly and I feel as if I might throw up. Violently. Standing in front of me is… Merlin, you don't even want to know. It's horrible. It's unbelievable. It's… not happening. Nope, not happening sorry. Must be in the wrong compartment. My mind is a little in the gutter today. Dragon is not… no. He can't be… Malfoy.

I turn to leave. I swear Dragon said to meet him in this compartment but silly me must have read his letter wrong.

"…Harry?" I hear faintly behind me. I roll my eyes and turn around expecting to hear some uncalled for name-calling or a hex flying my way… wait. Did he just call me…?

"Harry? Are you ok? You look like you're about to faint," he looks up at me through his fringe, embarrassed looking.

Me? Faint? No. Of course not, what is he thinking? Drop dead of sheer confusion more accurately describes what I am two steps of doing.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I say. Good going, Harry. Act mean. That always gets him.

"What do you mean? I came here to see you," he gives me a puzzled look. Okay, definitely not the reaction I was aiming for.

"…The hell would you want to see me for? Listen, I really don't care actually. I'm looking for someone," Even better, apathy. He gives me another one of his damned puzzled looks and I feel a very _strong_ urge to hit him.

"Merlin, I knew this was going to happen. Couldn't keep your mouth shut could ya, Draco? Of course not, you just _had_ to tell him. Gah, you're such an…" He mutters to himself and I swear to you he's gone mental. No, I mean off the rocker, coo-coo, insane, I see dead people mental.

"Uhh… right. I'm just gonna go now, ok?" I say and turn to leave once more. I need to get back to my compartment, find the letter, and make sure I didn't read it wrong, as I obviously have.

"Harry! You're going to look for Dragon aren't you?" He says softly to me.

What did he just say?

"What did you just say?"

He stands up and shuffles on his feet for a moment looking down at his shoes as he talks.. "Dragon. Harry… I'm Dragon,"

…

WHAT? No. I mean, Dragon is sweet and nice and funny and… everything that Malfoy is _not._ But… how does he know about Dragon? This is obviously some sick joke. That's it. It's a joke.

"Nice one, Malfoy," I tell him.

"Nice one… what?" Oh he's a good actor. He looks thoroughly confused. I almost even believe him. Keyword in that last sentence, almost.

" What is this, some sick joke? Oh I get it; this was some ploy thought up by you and your cronies to make me look like an idiot. Get me to fall for some made up character and then get your kicks for the week. Well guess what, Malfoy it's not. Going. To. Work," Hah. Got you there didn't I? But… How could he be fake? Dragon? He just seems so real. I really thought that there might have some sort of… chance… between him and I you know. Like we maybe, had something special. But damn it all to hell, Malfoy just HAD to go and ruin it. Because that's what he does, did I mention, destroy everything in his path and I happen to be in his path, unfortunately.

"It's not a joke, I swear to you. Harry, I really am Dragon. And it's not a sick joke or however you put it. Everything I put in those letters was true, everything," He goes on desperately. Well, I should say, fake desperately.

I don't let that deter me and open the sliding door and walk out. I sneer at his still desperate (_hurt?)_ look. I close the door and lean against the wall opposite it. How can this be possible? I wanted so desperately to have someone to you know… love? Well maybe not love but at least… be with. Ug, everything always has to end up badly for me, doesn't it? Of course it does because I'm the fucking Boy-Who-Lived-To-Have-Everything-End-Up-Badly.

I stand up and walk slowly back to our compartment, thinking about all that had transpired in the last ten minutes. Shit. That's the only word for it. Shit.

When I arrive back Hermione and Ron are sharing a very heated looking snogging session and don't notice me walk in. I shake my head and roll my eyes good-naturedly and sit down across from them. At about this time they _finally_ decide to come up for air and Hermione looks my way. She jumps a little bit and wiggles her way out of Ron's grasp and off his lap.

"Harry! Oh, my God, what are you doing back so early? We didn't expect you'd be back for at least an hour or so," She says while trying to smooth down her hair.

"Um… Dragon's not exactly…," I start. Gosh how do I explain this? "He's not… who I expected him to be,"

She looks at me blankly. "What do you mean? Harry, you can't have expected him to be anyone because frankly, you didn't have any clue as to who he was,"

Merlin, I hate it when she's right. " I know that, 'Mione. It's just… you'd have to know to understand," Yeah, understand that it was all a fucking plot to humiliate me.

"Well, then can't you tell us, Mate?" Ron asks tentatively.

Should I? They are my best friends but… what the hell.

"It was… Malfoy. It was Malfoy," I mumble quietly but loud enough for them to hear. Hermione gasps and covers her mouth with her hand and Ron pulls a face.

"Oh, my God," she whispers. "Harry, what did he say?"

Say? Well not much of anything now that I come to think of it. I didn't give him much of a chance.

" He said he was Dragon and I of course figured out that it was just a sick joke thought up by the Slytherins and left" That's the short version, but less is more right? Right.

" Oh, Harry love, are you alright? What with Dragon being fake and all. You must be terribly upset," Hermione tries to tell me. No shit I'm upset. Here I was thinking I'd found someone but no. There's that dream smashed to bits.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm just… going to go for a walk. To clear my head for awhile" I stand up and walk past their bewildered faces and out the door. I'm not sure where I'm going but anywhere is better than here. I can't stand those two staring at me all the goddamned time, it's unnerving. I walk around and around the train hoping to find _somewhere_ quiet where I can find at least one minute of fucking peace but no such luck. I run into Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Justin while I'm walking and just stop to say a polite hello. I'm not really in any mood to talk at the moment. I keep walking and head to the boys lavatory.

Inside, I'm glad to note, was empty. I heave a sigh and walk to the wall and slowly slide down it until I'm in a cross-legged sitting position. I hit my head gently but firmly against the wall a couple of times, just for good measure. What was I thinking? Me, actually being happy. What are the chances of that happening? I'll tell you they're definitely slim to nil. But Dragon just seemed so… _perfect._ Wonder how long it took Malfoy to think him up. Must've been ages considering Malfoy is denser than a brick. Very cute but…

Anyway, you know what? Malfoy deserves to hear a piece of my mind. I'm gonna march in there and tear him limb from limb. He had no right whatsoever to mess with my mind. Fuck him. I'm gonna go in there and tell him exactly what I think of…

Wait, how did I get outside his compartment?

…

It doesn't matter. I open the door and see him sitting staring out the window. He jumps slightly at my arrival. I walk right up to him and sneer in his face. Yeah that's right, he's not the only one who can sneer.

"What the hell is your problem?" I start to yell at him. His eyes get wide and he just stares at me. " Thinking you could just do that shit to me? I don't know what the fuck you have against me, or have had against me for the past six years but how the hell does that constitute you fucking with my feelings? You are an insufferable prat, Malfoy. I mean it," I finish off my slight rant and pause to catch my breath. He stares up at me kind of hurt. But it is quickly replaced with a look of determination. He stands up and looks down at me.

"You know what, Harry?" He says before grabbing my shoulders and pushing me onto the seat behind me. I resist slightly but he holds me down with his hands and puts his face very close to mine. " I tried to tell you my true feelings for you. I told you I was sorry for _everything_ I ever did to you and this is how you fucking treat me? Sure, I knew it was going to be a shock for you but come on, I'M NOT FUCKING WITH YOU. It was not a ploy or whatever you seem to think it is. It's true I realized I liked you a long time ago and I also realized that I don't want to go through my life being angry and jealous of you. I…" His face softens down a bit before he speaks again. He sighs. " You made a promise to me saying that you wouldn't judge me on who I've been in the past. I'm not using that as a guilt trip I'm just saying that I'm not the same person I used to be. I thought you might understand that after two months of talking to you and letting you get to know who I truly am. I like you, okay. I first wrote to you in hopes that we might have at least a small chance of getting together. But…" he trails off and looks away from me. He lets go of my shoulders and falls back against the seats behind him. I just stare at him. I'm not sure exactly what's going through my head right now. I'm still trying to register everything that he's said to me. He presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose and stares out the window. I'm not sure what to say. I think I can officially say I may believe him now but… what am I supposed to say to someone who I've spent the better part of six years hating and now just realized that he likes me?

"Oh," Oh? That was smooth, Harry. Great going. You are the ultimate master with words, I'm telling you.

He looks over at me after my oh so eloquent words are spoken. "So, do you finally believe me?" He asks quietly. I look up at him and stare into his eyes. I realize that yes, I believe him but… I don't know. There's still this feeling of resentment, maybe? Hatred? I can't just let go of that all in one day.

I nod at him. "Yeah I do but Malfoy, I… I don't even know what to say,"

"Don't say anything then. Just… I know you still have bad feelings towards me and I understand that but can we… at least be… friends or something?" He asks. He looks kind of pained like being "friends" wasn't exactly what he wanted to be with me but I'm not ready for a _relationship _with the guy. And to be honest, I don't know if I could be _just friends_ with him.

"Malfoy, I don't know. I don't know if I can be _friends_ with you," He looks hurt. Shit. " No I mean, don't take it the wrong way but… I'm not going to date you as of yet because… well, because it's you. You know what I'm trying to say. But… I can't be friends with you because of some feelings that I have toward you. And I'm not just talking about the bad ones. When you wrote me as "Dragon" I started to… fall for you and it would be just too hard to be friends," I mumble on pointlessly. He stares at me intently. Damn, his silver eyes are so… full of life. He sighs once more and opens his mouth as if he's going to speak. But then he closes it. Damn, just say something. This silence is getting awkward.

He opens his mouth again. " Then go on a date with me," I feel my eyes widen. " If you can't be friends with me or be in a relationship with me, at least give me a chance and go on an actual date with me,"

"Are you serious?" Again, not so great choice of words there. He nods. "Umm… well then sure. When?"

He pauses. " How about Start-Of-Term dance. We can go together," I hesitate before nodding.

We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes before I stand up to go. "I'm just going to go. Okay, Umm I'll see you around, Dragon," He nods politely to me and I walk to the door. I walk out but before I shut it completely I say "And Dragon?" He looks up. "Thanks for the necklace,"

_Thank you to all of you for bearing with me on this and reviewing the last chapter. I haven't updated in a LONG time I know but that's because my computer crashed and then I went out and bought a new one and it took me awhile to remember everything that I had written down and such. _

_So, I sincerely hope you like this chapter. It was kind of hard to figure out if I wanted Harry to be mad, or happy, or confused, or all mixed into one. _

_I hope I did a good job. And you can let me know by **REVIEWING!** Please and thank you. _

_If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story let me know, I'm just kind of writing it as I go along so anything is welcome. _

_Pee ess: don't worry. I wont take so long in updating next time. _


End file.
